


An ankle for a kiss

by GayAndNaps



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Injury, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Penelope plays volleyball and gets hurt, Josie is worried.





	An ankle for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I got the ideas from tumblr I hope you like it :)

Josie and Penelope had been flirting with each other for a while now, they were really close but things did not get further... Yet at least.

In fact Penelope had wanted to ask the other girl on a date but she never found the right time, and she did not want to ask her over a simple text so she chose to wait.

They were supposed to meet for lunch on this saturday but Josie had to deal with an 'emergency' involving her sister, probably just an other silly heartbreak or something, thought the dark haired girl.

In the afternoon, Penelope had a volleyball game against the other high school of Mystic Falls, the human one. Besides the little drama with her sister, the brunette had promised Penelope that she would be there to cheer for her. And as Penelope entered on the field, she saw that she kept her word, the girl was sitting at the front row with MG, Hope and surprisingly enough, her twin. Even though Lizzie and Penelope could not really stand each other, they tried to get along for Josie's sake, they stayed cordial.

The brunette even held a cute sign that said 'You don't stand a chance against number 3', it was Penelope's number and that made her heart flutter.

The teams made a few warm ups before the game. And then the game started. The Salvatore Boarding School's team played pretty well, but sadly it was not good enough since they lost the first set. It was a shame since for once, Alaric told them they could win if they didn't use their powers.

During the beginning of the second one, Penelope tried a smash but as she landed, she twisted her ankle and fell on the ground.

Everyone saw it and Alaric, who was the coatch of the team ran to her before calling 911, of course magic could fix that but there were too many witnesses.

He wasn't the only one who ran to her, her team mates did too and of course, Josie. But before she could get close enough, her father told everyone to let her breath and leave her alone.

Seeing the other girl like this scared Josie, she seemed in so much pain, so she syphoned some of Hope's magic and cast a spell so that she would not feel the pain anymore.

The ambulance didn't take long to come and an hour later, the injuried girl was in a hospital bed while her cast was drying.

Alaric had been the only one allowed to come with her, so Josie had to get there with the other by car.

As Penelope's cast was almost ready, she saw the brunette run to her bed, she looked beyond worried.

« Oh thank god you're okay ! , she exclaimed.

And before Penelope could even start a sentence, the brunette kissed her, it was desperate and sweet, Penelope could feel how scared the girl had been.

« Wow »,she started « If I had knew it would only take a twisted ankle to get a kiss, I would have done it earlier. »

« Shut up ! », Josie said jokingly and slapped her on the arm.

« Hey ! You can't do that ! I'm hurt remember ? »

« Don't worry I will take care of you », she smiled at her, everything was okay now, so she went for an other kiss that was gladly received before the others entered in the room to see how the injuried girl was.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hesitate to comment and let me know if you liked, thanks for reading :)


End file.
